Juguete perdido
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Bonnie ha prometido cuidar los juguetes de Andy, pero un día al llegar del colegio, Woody desapareció de su mochila y los siguientes días posteriores ella no lo podía encontrar. Triste y angustiada solo le quedaba esperar por el día en que Andy viene a visitarle para decirle que perdió su juguete.


No quería.

Bonnie por nada del mundo quería enfrentarse a Andy y decirle que perdió a Woody. Solo al recordar el día en que regreso del colegio y no lo encontró se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ese día había vaciado la mochila, desordeno toda su habitación con el fin de encontrarlo. Le pregunto a su madre repetidas veces si lo había visto y le pidió que lo buscara, ya que ella tenía la habilidad de hacerle aparecer como parte de magia lo que no encontraba.

Pero no lo hallo y ella tampoco.

Se pasó llorando cada una de las noches abrazándose a otros muñecos con el fin de no reparar su ausencia, pero le era imposible. Lo perdió y lo peor de todo es que había perdido unos de los juguetes de Andy, uno de los que prometió cuidar y el que más él quería.

La iba odiar. De seguro la iba a odiar para siempre, seguramente hasta se iba a arrepentir de confiarle la tarea de cuidar sus juguetes, por esos motivos no quería decirle a Andy que perdió su juguete. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que decírselo, Andy tenía que saber.

El timbre sonó y su madre iba encaminándose a abrirle. Entretanto Bonnie se ocultaba detrás de sus piernas tomando los pliegues de su pantalón con sus manos temblorosas.

— Es un placer verte, Andy —Le dijo sonriendo— Por favor, pasa —Haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que ingrese.

Él lo hizo, pero antes de dar un paso más, se detuvo al percatarse de que Bonnie asomaba la cabeza detrás de las piernas de su madre.

— ¿Bonnie? —Pregunto extrañado cuando la vio esconderse. Igual que la primera vez que la conoció— ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestiono ahora porque le resultaba extraño que la timidez con él hubiera vuelto, ya que luego de varias visitas, ella se colgaba en su cuello y hasta algunas veces le pedía que la llevara en caballito.

Luego de que su madre le diera una suave palmada en su cabeza. Ella asomo lentamente la cabeza detrás de sus piernas. La miro nuevamente alzando la mirada y luego a Andy que se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bonnie? Sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —Le dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Ella se mordió en labio inferior bajando la mirada al suelo, sintiendo deseos de llorar de nuevo. Desvió su mirada, múltiples de veces, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, trago saliva, diversas veces, pero su boca empezaba a temblar al contenerse, hasta que no pudo mas y rompió a llorar mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

— L-lo siento, lo siento, perdóname Andy, p-por favor perdóname.

Entretanto las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos como una cascada y sus manos se la llevaba a su cara, fregándosela múltiples de veces las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir, también sorbandose los mocos.

— ¿De qué ha...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Ella le interrumpió diciendo entre sollozos: P-perdí a Woody.

Él se quedó inmóvil ante esa revelación, sus ojos se dilataron por tal confesión. Trago saliva y miro a la pobre niña llorando desconsoladamente y profundamente angustiada.

— Bonnie —La llamo mirándola con lastima.

Ella al oír su nombre pronunciado no pudo levantar su mirada. No quería ser regañada, pero se lo merecía por no cuidar los juguetes como había dicho que iba a hacer. Cerro los ojos e intento contenerse los sollozos, inútilmente, pero el regaño nunca llego sino que Andy apoyo su mano en su cabeza y les despeino ligeramente sus cabellos.

— Bonnie, ya no llores —Le pidió y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo le limpio, las mejillas y la nariz.

— ¿Me odias?

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ella levanto la cabeza escéptica porque estaba segura de que la iba a odiar y que no le iba a hablar más, no la iba a visitar mas, tampoco no iba a jugar nunca más con ella. Hasta seguramente se iba a llevar con él todos sus juguetes que le había dado y le había encargado de tarea de cuidarlo, que por cierto había fallado horriblemente.

— Nunca podría odiarte —Añadió.

Y era la verdad, aunque perdiera todos sus juguetes, los destrozara o los tirara a la basura. Él sabía que solo sería un accidente porque Andy había visto como los cuidaba, como los atesoraba, como los amaba.

Recordaba la vez que el brazo de Jessie se descoció. Él se había ofrecido para arreglarlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y dijo que ella lo iba a hacer porque ella ahora los cuidaba. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a coser y a pesar de los múltiples pinchazos que se dio su dedo con la aguja, Bonnie sola termino el trabajo.

— P-pero... perdí a Woody.

— Yo también perdí una vez a Woody y también a Buzz. Los había buscado por todas partes, sabes— Le empezó a contar perdiéndose unos segundos en su mente por esos recuerdos— Y muy pronto me iba a mudar y todavía no los podía hallar, pensé que jamás los encontraría, pero aparecieron. Los encontré mientras me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar, estaban en el auto. El primer lugar que los busque, el primer lugar donde deberían haber estado —Dijo y vio la expresión asombrada de Bonnie y continuo— Lo quiero decir con esto, es que quizás no viste bien y no estaría mal dar una segunda mirada, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

— ¿Crees? —Le pregunto recobrando la esperanza. Él asintió.

— Vamos, te ayudare a buscar —Con eso dicho se levantó de su posición y tomo su pequeña mano entre la suya.

Entonces empezaron a revisar por todos lados, debajo de sillones, detrás de las cortinas, entre otros. Pero aun así a pesar de que pasaron horas buscándolo, no se rindieron.

Luego de un rato no se le ocurría otro lugar por donde buscar, ya que hasta habían revisado el jardín y el patio, pero antes de que se pudieran decidir a donde ir, Bonnie se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación (que fue unos de los primeros lugares que revisaron) y busco su mochila. Recordando las palabras de Andy.

 _"Los encontré mientras me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar, estaban en el auto" "El primer lugar que los busque, el primer lugar donde deberían haber estado"_

Entonces abrió su mochila mientras su corazón se aceleraba. El cierre se deslizaba hasta que completamente lo abrió y ahí estaba...

Woody.

Su sorpresa fue enorme porque estaba muy segura que había revisado la mochila. La había zarandeado diversas veces, la ha abierto tantas veces continúas que creyó que rompería el cierre.

Pero antes de que su pequeña mente intentara pensar como pudo Woody aparecer mágicamente en su mochila. Sus ojos brillaron viendo al vaquero y una sonrisa inundo su cara y a las milésimas de segundo lo abrazo contra su pecho. Olvidándose todo lo demás.

— ¡Andy! ¡Mama! —Empezó a llamar bajando rápidamente las escaleras— ¡Encontré a Woody! ¡Lo encontré!

— ¿Lo encontraste, hija? —Ella asintió, mostrándoselo.

— ¿Donde los encontraste? —Pregunto ahora Andy, llegando hasta ella. Sonriendo al ver a Woody.

— Como tu dijiste estaba en el lugar donde debería haber estado —Repuso sonriendo.

— Qué bueno —Agrego su madre— Bonnie ¿por qué no miras un poco de televisión mientras preparo la merienda? o ¿Prefieres jugar?

Ella miro a Woody y le tentó la idea de jugar, pero se sentía un poco cansada luego de ir por acá y allá buscando al vaquero. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón, prendiendo la televisión. Andy se sentó al lado de ella y se quedó viendo unos dibujos animados que tenía la temática parecida a los Power Rangers.

Luego de un rato sintió como algo chocaba contra su brazo y se sorprendió de que fuera Bonnie, la cual se quedó dormida. La miro y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, notando como se removía del asiento, visiblemente cansada. Seguramente había buscado al vaquero todo el día anterior, todos los días anteriores.

Andy se enterneció al verla abrazando fuertemente a Woody mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa en sus sueños y mientras la veía dormir plácidamente, sabia y estaba seguro de que Bonnie iba a cuidar bien sus juguetes.


End file.
